Ash's death
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After wishing that he never save Serena in the forest, Ash is now being executed. This was a idea request from Ben1000


In the middle of the road, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were on their way to the next town.

Ash said, "Wow, I can't wait for my next Gym battle. Are you Pikachu?"

Pikachu said, "Of course Ash."

Serena said, "Also, I can't wait for my next showcase. Are you Fennekin?"

Fennekin said, "Yep."

Clemont said, "Uh, bad news guys."

Serena said, "Huh?"

Ash said, "What is it Clemont?"

Clemont said, "Ash next gym battle and Serena next showcase is at the same town at the same day."

Ash and Serena said, "WHAT!"

Clemont said, "The showcase and gym battle are both open."

Ash said, "Well then let go to the gym battle."

Serena said, "What, no. I wanna go to my next showcase."

Clemont said, "How about this? Me and Ash will go to the gym battle, while Serena and Bonnie go to the showcase."

Ash said, "What?"

Serena said, "I don't want you boys missing any of my preferment."

Bonnie said, "Don't worry Serena. Me and Dedenne will cheer you on."

Dedenne said, "Right."

Serena said, "No. Look Ash you may be cute, but you are still a little kid."

Ash said, "Hey, don't say thing that aren't nice."

Serena said, "Oh yeah well, screw you."

Ash said, "Oh yeah, well let me tell you something, you are such a jerk."

Serena gasped.

Clemont said, "Ash, why would you say such a thing?"

Ash said, "You heard me and another thing, I wish you were never born."

So Ash run off with Pikachu. Leaving Serena speechless.

Fennekin said, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena was starting to cry, then she walk away. Ash was thinking about what he says to Serena.

Pikachu said, "Ash, why did you called Serena a jerk?"

Ash said, "Sorry Pikachu, but she can be such a drama queen for some reason."

Pikachu said, "But Ash, Serena is your friend. After all, you did save her from the forest when you were both young."

Ash whispered and said, "I wish I hadn't save her."

Pikachu said, "What?"

Ash said, "I WISH I HADN'T SAVE HER!"

Pikachu gasped.

Ash said, "Pikachu, I need to be alone for now."

So Ash placed down Pikachu and walk away sadly. Soon, Ash saw a light. He saw a Fennekin coming down toward him.

Ash said, "Huh, who are you?"

Fennekin said, "I am Fennekin. Your guardian angel. I heard what you says about Serena."

Ash said, "That girl is a brute. I just wish I hadn't save her."

Fennekin said, "Is that what you wish for?"

Ash said, "Yes."

Fennekin said, "Very well."

So Fennekin changes the world to where Ash hadn't save Serena from the forest.

Ash said, "Whoa, what just happened?"

Fennekin said, "This is where you are right now."

Ash said, "Wait, I'm in a prison."

Fennekin said, "Yep, this is where you are gonna be executed."

Ash said, "WHAT!"

Fennekin said, "Let me show you. Serena was stuck in the forest. She was just about to be attack by a Beedrill. If you weren't there, she would've died. Everybody knew that you betray Serena to save yourselves."

Ash said, "Wait a minute, are you saying that Serena is dead?"

Fennekin said, "Yep. Your Pokemon and friends didn't exist either. Team Rocket never follows you. Your mom and Professor Oak were furious and disappointed at you."

Ash gasped and he saw his mom and Professor Oak coming this way.

Professor Oak said, "Ash, we need to talk."

Ash said, "Professor Oak, mom, what going on?"

Delia said, "You are being punished for being a traitor."

Ash said, "But, I'm not a traitor."

Professor Oak said, "You promised that you will help protect people, but now that Serena is gone, you will be executed."

Ash said, "But I can't be executed."

Professor said, "Sorry Ash, but you will be."

Delia said, "You are now disowned. I never wanna see you again."

Ash got shot down. He was starting to cry. Later, he clean his tears and said, "Where are my Pokemon? Where Pikachu?"

Professor Oak said, "You didn't have a Pikachu. After you left her, a few days later, we found her lying on the ground dead. I knew it was you, because you have betray her."

Ash said, "So, my Pokemon didn't exist or my friends."

Professor Oak said, "Sorry Ash, enjoy your last minute. You will be gone soon."

With that, Professor Oak and Delia left.

Ash said, "I can't believe it. Why would I betray her?"

Fennekin said, "You wished that you didn't save her from the forest. Which is also why she was attack by the Beedrill."

Ash said, "I can't believe it."

Soon, the two guard came in. Ash recognized them. They looked like Team Rocket.

Jessie said, "Are you Ash?"

Ash said, "Yes."

James said, "Today is your execution. Come along."

Ash said, "No, I don't wanna go."

Jessie and James quickly grabbed Ash handcuffed and they slowly went to the noose, where Ash will be hanged. They scrap Ash arms and legs so he wouldn't escape and they placed the noose around Ash head.

Ash said, "Please, don't do this."

Soon, Gary came forward to Ash.

Gary said, "Ash."

Ash said, "Gary. What are you doing here?"

Gary said, "Professor Oak led me in charge of executing you."

Ash gasped and said, "Please Gary, don't kill me. I'll do anything."

Gary said, "Sorry Ash."

So Gary went to the lever and pulled the switch. Ash is now being hanged. He shred to tears. The light flashes before his eye. Pretty soon, Ash stopped breathing. He is now gone forever.

The End.


End file.
